Traditionally, picture frames have been made of wood which surround an art object, or a photograph. To hang such a frame it is usual to insert, by screwing or fastening, threaded eyelets into opposite sides of the frame, and to thereupon pass a wire through and between the eyelets. The wire is then hung over a hook-type hanger, or upon a nail or the like inserted into a support wall.
More recently, inexpensive metal, and even plastic frames, have grown in popularity. It is generally impossible, or impractical, to insert eyelets in these frames and suspend the frame from a hanger via a wire passing through the eyelets. Although it is still possible to hang such frames from a picture hook, or nail, by receiving the hook at the inside, internally facing channel of such frames, in most instances portions of the hook will still be visible above the frame.
Some frames are provided with picture retaining clips, and the corners and along the sides, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,597. A wire may be inserted through hooks in the clips, and between the clips for supporting the picture frame from a hanger.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,022, the frame is provided with a support element which projects rearwardly from the main backing panel, the support element fitting a hanger secured to a mounting surface for the framed picture.
While the foregoing references are indicative of the mannner in which picture frames may be mounted on a supporting surface, they are not suitable for hanging the more modern frames described above.